Playsets and accompanying toy vehicles are a source of entertainment to persons using them. Playsets can include track sections and apparatuses that guide the motion of one or more toy vehicles. Various types of motion are possible on a playset including linear and rotational motion. Different vehicle propulsion means can be used, such as storing energy for propulsion in the vehicle, drawing energy for propulsion from an external power source, or manually propelling the vehicle. Toy vehicles may maintain contact with a playset due to gravity, magnetic forces, and/or mechanical attachment of the vehicle to the playset.
The following patents and patent application publications disclose examples of toy playsets, and are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference for all purposes: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,315,632; 3,377,958, 3,496,674, 3,572,711, 3,712,615, 3,970,309, 4,094,089, 4,251,949, 4,295,649, 4,330,127, 4,364,566, 4,383,688, 4,415,157, 4,513,966, 4,715,843, 5,038,685, 5,125,010, 5,174,569, 5,299,969, 5,542,668, 5,767,655, 6,089,951, 6,109,186, 6,179,686, 6,575,809, 6,676,480, 6,951,497, and U.S. Publication No. 2005/0148281 and 2005/0191940.